Es más que una promesa
by Haley Scott
Summary: Draco debe relevar a su padre en los mortífagos y para ello recibe la grata visita de nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange.


**Ufff… explicaciones:**

**Nada de esto es mío (es que no se nota? xD) Aunque, me encantaría que lo fuera (a quién no). La history sólo tiene un capítulo, éste, porque no tenía ganas de escribir xD. Está un poco… regular, pero tampoco es que no me guste (es para no bajarme la autoestima). Disfrútenlo y si tienen tiempo dejenme un review aunque sea de tomatazos. **

Bellatrix llamó a la puerta de la Casa de los Malfoy. Desde que Lucius había ido a Azkaban, todo estaba solitario, sin la elegancia y la riqueza que solía poseer. Le abrió un elfo doméstico de anciana apariencia y le cedió el paso sin más.

Bella sabía exactamente a lo que iba, no haría más que lo justo. Creyó que todo aquello pasaría, pero su hermana seguía tan melancólica como la vio hace algunas semanas. Estaba sentada en un sillón rojo, junto a una mesa repleta de copas de vino. Sus cabellos rubios caían débiles hasta su cintura y sus ojos azules estaban empañados. Había una botella rota cerca de la puerta, que parecía ser la fuente con la que había llenado los numerosos vasos.

Bella se acercó lentamente hacia la mujer y le agarró con delicadeza el brazo. La mujer la miró sin expresión y unas lágrimas llenaron su rostro.

¿A qué has venido? – preguntó débilmente.

Cissy, no vale la pena que estés así. Debes afrontar el presente – le dijo Bella, con una compasión que no sentía.

No te preocupas por mí, no es por eso a lo que vienes. ¿Viniste a por Draco? – preguntó de nuevo Cissy.

Lo siento – dijo Bella. El corazón le había dado un vuelco ante la tristeza de su hermana.

Narcisa se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo. Se miró en él y volvió a dejar escapar unos sollozos. Después se limpió las lágrimas con su túnica y permaneció en silencio.

D-debes decirme donde está, Cissy. No puedes ponérmelo más difícil – dijo Bella, mirándola.

¿Para qué lo necesitáis? ¡Aún es un niño! – dijo Narcisa.

No lo es. Y tú lo sabes. ¡Deja esa actitud protectora! – dijo Bella.

Narcisa miró al suelo y se dio la vuelta. Cogió una llave y la sujetó fuertemente. Caminó en silencio y Bellatrix la siguió. Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por un lúgubre pasillo. En una de las puertas, Narcisa se paró en seco.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Bellatrix puso su mano en su hombro.

Tranquila. No temas. No pasará nada. No hay tiempo de tonterías – le dijo al oído.

Narcisa abrió los ojos, sin decir nada. Cogió la llave y la puso en la cerradura. Sonó un chasquido y Narcisa apretó débilmente el pomo. Dentro había una habitación oscura. Estaba adornada a lo Slytherin, con las cortinas verdes echadas.

Narcisa abrió las cortinas y en la cama se encontraba sentado Draco, su único y más preciado hijo. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Volvió a sollozar y dejó caer la llave de la puerta.

El chico la apartó suavemente con una mano y miró fijamente a Bellatrix.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo con firmeza.

Nada. Mis deseos son los del Señor Oscuro. Debes ocupar el puesto de tu padre – dijo Bellatrix, sin inmutarse.

De nuevo, los sollozos de Narcisa retumbaron en la sala.

Madre, yo… - dijo Draco.

Narcisa se tumbó en la cama. Dejó escapar sus lágrimas y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Quizá esperara que solo fuera un sueño, o una pesadilla.

El tiempo corre, Narcisa. No es tu decisión. Vete – dijo Bellatrix con frialdad.

No es justo. ¡Es mi madre! – dijo Draco.

Y a partir de ahora no tiene importancia – dijo Bella.

Narcisa se levantó con firmeza y caminó hacia Bellatrix. Sostuvo una mirada fría y arrogante sobre ella durante unos segundos. Después caminó hacia la puerta y cerró.

Es tu decisión, Draco – dijo Bella.

No quiero… no quiero ver a mi madre así – dijo él.

Ella no importa, ya nos ocuparemos más tarde – dijo Bellatrix.

¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo Draco.

Tan sólo una promesa –

Bellatrix se acercó sensualmente hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

¿Cuál? – dijo

Bellatrix sonrió.

Que obedecerás por siempre al Señor Oscuro – respondió.

Draco sólo la miró.

Bellatrix puso su mano en el aire. Draco la miró confundido y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Entonces Bellatrix pronunció unas palabras y una luz salió de sus manos.

Te espero cuando acabes Hogwarts – dijo, levantándose.

Draco la miró y se levantó también. Bella sonrió y puso un dedo en sus labios.

No intentes decírselo a nadie – dijo simplemente.

Draco se acercó lentamente.

No lo haré – pronunció, descargando su aliento en los labios de Bellatrix.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y se volvió.

Es más que una promesa – dijo.

Bellatrix desapareció en el oscuro pasillo mientras Draco se tocaba los labios.

**Aquí termina. Si les gustó o si no (ejem… opinión franca) dejen esas cosas lindas llamadas reviews pss nada más. **


End file.
